Wapiti, wapiti, wapiti
by Jolly R
Summary: Londres hivernal. Admirez les plaines recouvertes de neige, les arbres morts, les corbeaux moqueurs... Admirez ensuite ce manoir chaleureux où se déroule une partie de Scrabble mouvementée. Oh, un coup de pied. Oui, vous avez bien entendu 'coup de pied'.


**Titre **: _Wapiti Wapiti Wapiti... _

**Auteures **: Drelatic et Jolly Roger

**Fandom :** Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

**Rating :** T pour injures ? Vous voyez les mots pas beaux là...

**Genres : **Humour, Parodie

**Disclaimers :** Persos et lieux à Toboso Yana, idées à Drelatic, largement inspiré du sketch 'Le scrabble' de François Pérusse _-Aaaah... Les deux minutes du peuple..._- Et le p'tit bout qui reste doit être de moi xD

**Note : **Une premiere pour nous deux... Une premiere co-écriture ! Au début je _-Jolly- _ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre... Mais Drelatic m'a guidée et puis en fait, co-écrire, c'est fastoche :P Faites tous ça ! Ze veux plus de fics à liiiire Mouhaha !

**Résumé :** Londres en hiver. Admirez les plaines recouvertes de neige, les arbres morts, les corbeaux qui annoncent le malheur à venir... Admirez la douce chaleur qui se dégage de se manoir enjoué où se joue une partie de Scrabble mouvementée... Ah, un coup de poing. Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est monnaie courante ici.

_Enjoy~_

* * *

_Wapiti Wapiti Wapiti..._

_**2 janvier 1890, Angleterre, Manoir des Phantomhive, 10h27.**_

Le comte Ciel Phantomhive était dans son bureau en train de toiser son majordome du haut de ses 13 ans, tentant vainement de l'impressionner afin d'échapper à la montagne de paperasses sur son bureau qui s'entassaient depuis une semaine. Mais le majordome était bien déterminé à le séquestrer dans son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il remplisse ces maudits papiers, quitte à faire chanter son maître.

Et il avait bien sa petite idée de quel manière il allait pouvoir s'y prendre. Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

_*Flash back* _

Nous étions en décembre, mois au combien détesté de notre cher comte car, comme vous le savez sans doute, en décembre il y a son anniversaire, Noël et le jour de l'an. Trois bonnes raisons pour Elisabeth de ''rendre visite'' à son fiancé et de décorer le manoir de fond en comble avec diverses guirlandes, rubans, peluches multicolores et autres fioritures écoeurantes, sans oublier de déguiser tous les domestiques.

Mais revenons à ce cher comte. Oui, il détestait particulièrement cette période de l'année car en plus de devoir supporter les caprices d'Elisabeth et les dégâts collatéraux qui vont avec, il allait recevoir des cadeaux. Vous me direz que recevoir des cadeaux n'a en soit rien de désagréable. Certes, mais quand il s'agit d'Elisabeth il faut s'attendre au pire. Elle lui avait déjà offert diverses tenus écoeurantes et accessoires inutiles les années précédentes qu'il se retrouvait à chaque fois obligé de porter pendant deux semaines sous le regard hilare de Sebastian. Donc vous comprenez qu'il appréhendait un peu ce qu'elle allait lui offrir.

Mais ce Noël-là avait été sûrement l'un des pires, car non seulement il s'était coltiné Elisabeth qui lui avait offert une magnifique paire de pantoufle qui font _wapiti_ quand on marche mais en plus certaines personnes indésirables s'étaient incrustées pour le nouvel an sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Les dîtes personnes n'étaient autre que Grell qui tenait absolument à fêter le jour de l'an avec Sebastian _(pour pouvoir l'embrasser sous le gui)_, qui dit Grell dit William qui était venu le chercher et Ash, qui à l'origine était venu porter un message au Comte, mais tous trois sont restés coincés au manoir à cause d'une énoooorme tempête hivernale qui les aurait transformés en bonhomme de neige si ils mettaient un pied dehors. Cela n'aurait pas pu être pire car entre Lizzie qui restait ventousée à Ciel, le dit Ciel pour essayer de s'en débarrasser restait scotché à Sebastian, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à se faire la guéguerre avec Ash et à être pourchassé par Grell lui-même pourchassé par William. Bref un vrai fiasco.

Heureusement que, pour une raison inconnue de tous, les domestiques étaient resté cloîtrés dans la cuisine. Il y avait assez de dégâts comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Quoique, pour une fois, ils n'auraient peut-être pas été contre un _'plat à la Bard_' cramé pour se réchauffer un peu.

Mais ce n'est pas tout !

Notre très cher comte ne pensait pas que la tempête allait durer aussi longtemps. Ce qui fait que nous sommes le 2 janvier et que les parasites ne sont toujours pas partis.

_*Fin du flash back* _

Pendant que votre cher auteur vous racontait les mésaventures de notre schtroumpf neurasthénique national, sachez que celui-ci était encore en train de négocier sa libération avec son majordome.

_-Jeune maître ?_

_-Hum ?_ fit le jeune Ciel, son regard froid fixant toujours avec autant d'intensité son serviteur.

_-Vous devriez peut-être penser à travailler, non ? _

Le jeune Phantomhive répondit par une moue boudeuse.

_-Veux pas. _

Sebastian soupira. Un vrai gosse de riche c'lui-là !

_-Monsieur, si vous ne travaillez pas, je dis à Mademoiselle Elizabeth que vous avez jeté vos pantoufles. Vous savez, celles qui font '_wapiti wapiti'_ quand vous marchez ... Si elle l'apprend, elle sera très vexée. _

Le jeune comte se crispa. Vexée ? Quel bel euphémisme ! Elle sera furieuse oui ! Une furie déchaînée qui braille et qui pleure … Lizzie crier et pleurer en même temps ? Naaaaaoooooooon ! **Tout mais pas ça **!

Au moment où il allait se mettre à remplir ses papiers, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand sur Grell qui tenait une boîte de jeu entre les mains.

_ -On se fait un scrabble ? _

Bondissant sur l'occasion de repousser son travail, Ciel fit un grand sourire au Shinigami.

_-Bien sûr et tu peux même te mettre à côté de Sebastian... _

Le dit Sebastian lança un regard noir à son maître, qui se changea bien vite en une moue résignée devant le sourire plus que satisfait de Ciel.

15 minutes plus tard Ciel, Sebastian et les squatteurs étaient assis autour d'une table en train de jouer, et laissez-moi vous dire que la partie était quelque peu mouvementée.

Grell : _Je fais oiseau ! _

Sebastian :_ Oiseau ? _

Grell : _Oiseau !_

Ciel : _Oaseau O, A ?_

Grell : _Oui._

Sebastian :_ Oiseau ça ne s'écrit pas avec un n'A, ça s'écrit avec un n'I !_

Grell : _Mais un n'oiseau n'est pas forcément dans un nid._

William : _Oh la la …_

Ash : _Désespérant !_

Grell : _Bon, d'accord d'accord ! Je vais plutôt faire ça._

Elisabeth : _Euh… Tableaua ?_

Grell : _Tableau !_

Ciel : _Un tableau ça ne finit pas avec un n'A, ça finit avec un n'U !_

Grell : _Bah ce n'est pas sur tous les tableaux qu'on voit des nus. Y a des peintres qui ne font jamais de nus._

Sebastian: _C'est affligeant.-_-_

William: _Grell vous n'êtes qu'un …_

Grell : _Bon, d'accord d'accord ! Tiens je fais raquette !_

Sebastian: _Raquette en commençant par deux R ?_

Grell : _C'est ça, rrrrrraquette !_

Sebastian + Ash: _Y a qu'un n'R sur raquette !_

(Se foudroient du regard)

Grell : _Y a plusieurs nerfs sur une raquette, vous n'connaissez pas le tennis !_

William: _Ahhh _! (Énervé)

Ciel: _Tu deviens chiant !_

Elizabeth : _Ciel, Sebastian a dit que tu avais jeté mes pantoufles... C'est vrai ?_ dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Ciel : (regard noir)_ Non. Plutô joue avec dans la cuisine._

Elizabeth : _Dans la... CIEL ! Va les chercher tout de suite !_

Ciel :_ ..._

( Sort de la pièce pour allez faire chercher ses pantoufles)

Grell : _Bon ! Tiens ! Tiens ! Je fais addition, bon bah c'est bien écrit là : A deux D, I !_

Ash: _OUI!_

Grell : _Bon et maintenant je brasse … je double et je continue !_

Ash: _Mais qu'est-ce tu fais avec ces deux dés ?_

Grell : _Bah sur addition y a bien deux D !_

William: _Arrêtez de déblatérer des stupidités, Grell Sutcliff._

Grell : _Mon Willy, tu es si froid avec moi ! T-T_

Elisabeth: _Ciel c'est à ton tour !_

Ciel: _Oui j'arrive !_

Sebastian: _Mademoiselle Elisabeth, ce sera à vous après, préparez vous._

Elisabeth: _Bien._

Grell : _Ciel il n'aurait pas un W ?_

Ash: _Si il en a un._

Grell: _Le pauvre !_

Elisabeth: _Pourquoi ?_

Grell :_ Bah on peut rien écrire avec ça, à part wapiti._

Sebastian: _Je te parie qu'il revient de la cuisine et qu'il nous fait wapiti._

Ciel: _Bon j'arrive !_ (On entend wapiti, wapiti, wapiti, wapiti…) _Bon c'est mon tour._

Sebastian: _Je te l'avais dis._ (Chuchote)

Grell : _Ben dit donc…_ (Chuchote)

Sebastian: _C'est le bruit de ses pantoufles_. (Chuchote)

Ciel: _Bon… je vais faire ça._

Elisabeth: _Ah ! Je savais que tu jouerais ton W ! C'est quoi ? Edrew ? Edrewe ?_

Ciel: _Lizzie, ce n'est pas un W c'est un M et ce n'est ni edrew ni edrewe, c'est merde que tu lis à l'envers et j'ai encore mon putain de W !_

Sebastian: _Du calme jeune maître. _

Grell : _Alors tu joues « Lizzie » ?_

Elisabeth:_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça espèce de dégénéré !_

Sebastian: _Mademoiselle Elisabeth, c'est à vous de jouez._

Elisabeth: _Oui_. (Boude)

Sebastian: _C'est bien, continuez comme ça vous vous en sortez plutôt bien._

Grell : _Mouai._

Ash: _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle écrit ?_

Grell : _Euh…Cie…_

Sebastian: _Cielinou… _

Ciel: _Bon, on va encore l'accepter mais c'est la dernière fois pour ce mot là._

Elisabeth: (rigole)

Ash: _Bon c'est mon tour. Est-ce que j'peux consulter le dictionnaire avant ?_

Tous sauf Ash: _Non ! Tu consultes pas le dictionnaire avant !_

Ash: _Ecoutez pour cette fois-ci je vais consulter le dictionnaire avant._

Grell : _Non tu touche pas on t'a dit !_

Ash: _Bah ! Qu'est-ce ça dérange ?_

(Lorsque Ash ouvrit le dictionnaire un phénomène inexpliqué causa un énorme courrant d'air, brisa tous les objets potentiellement cassables aux alentours et des morceaux de dictionnaire déchiré volaient dans toute la pièce)

Ash: (ferme le dictionnaire) _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce dictionnaire !_

Grell :_ C'est un dictionnaire à vent. _

Ash: _De toute façon mes p'tits amis …_

Ciel: _Bon qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire…_

Ash: _… je mets cette unique lettre E, ici…_

Sebastian:_ Oh non…_

Ciel: _0_0_

Grell: _L'enfoiré !_

Ash: _… et je joins ensemble…_

Grell:_ Oh merde !_

William: _Ce n'est pas vrai !_

Ash: _… les mots spermatozoïdes pour 33 points…_

Elisabeth:_ Oh !_

Grell:_ T'es chier._

Ash: _… aztèque pour 28 points…_

Grell:_ Et merde!_

Ash: _… qui fait le mot zen pour 15 points…_

Grell+Ciel: _Ahhhhhhhhh !_ (Sur un ton passablement énervé)

Ash: _… le Z compte pour triple ce qui fait 45 points…_

Ciel: _Ce n'est pas possible !_

Grell: _T'es de la merde !_

Ash:_ les deux mots verticaux comptes pour double ce qui fait 56 plus 66 …_

(nda : je suis fatiguée d'écrire les exclamations diverses et variées des autres joueurs donc je me contenterais de mettre cette parenthèse.)

Ash: _… et attention, je joins un troisième mot : rétention, qui compte pour 85 points…_

Grell:_ Raaahhhh ! Va chier !_

Ciel:_ Fait chier !_

Sebastian: _Monsieur, votre vocabulaire._

Ciel: _Hmm_ (boude)

Ash: _… et ça compte pour double ! 164 et demi …_

(Avez-vous remarqué chers lecteurs le 164 et demi cité ci avant ? C'est l'indice qui montre que tous commence à ce barrer en sucette)

Ash: _… et ce n'est pas tout ! Je joins le mot scrabble qui est imprimé sur le côté de la planche…_

(Les autres joueurs continuent de brailler et essaient de le faire taire)

Ash: _Et **ATTENDEZ** !_

Ciel: _Quoi encore !_

Ash: _... Je joins également le mot restaurant qui est écrit sur l'enseigne dehors…_

(Tout le monde se met à hurler sur Ash qui commence à sérieusement leur taper sur le système)

Ciel : _Non mais je vais lui péter la gueule !_

Sebastian: _Monsieur pour l'amour du (haha) ciel faîtes attention à votre vocabulaire._

Ash:_ … et toute les autres enseignes dehors !_

( Ciel se jette sur lui avec des hurlements de bête sauvage)

Ash: _Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh_ ! (Cri d'effroi)

Ciel: (coup de poing)_ T'as fini de nous faire chier avec tes points_, (coup de poing)_ on sait que tu es bon, on sait que tu es le meilleur _(coup de poing) _alors arrête de faire chier_ (coup de poing) _et tiens toi_ (coup de poing) _ correctement_ (coup de poing) …

Elisabeth: Ciel ! Arrête !

Sebastian: _0_0_ (n'en revient pas) (nda : traumatisé serait un terme plus exacte)

Ciel: _Bon c'est à moi de jouer ?_

Grell: _Oui _(apeuré).

Ciel: _Putain qu'est-ce que je fais avec toutes ces lettres moi…_

Sebastian: _Monsieur, votre vocabulaire… -_-_

Ciel: …_J'avais sept petit carrés et là j'en ai plus._

Ash:**_ Cha ché mes dents._**

**_

* * *

_**

Fin~

Bon, bah pour tout ce qui est reviews, c'est a vot' bon coeur, Msieur Dames xD

Comme vous pouvez voir c'est du genre... Bête.

En espérant que cela vous a plu...

Bye~

**Co-écriture Drelatic Jolly Roger**


End file.
